


Когда небеса падут, я закрою глаза

by leoriel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amputation, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Origin Story, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Unreliable Narrator, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зимнему Солдату часто снится падение.<br/>Но убивает его совсем другое.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда небеса падут, я закрою глаза

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I’ll close my eyes when the sky falls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422997) by [Spylace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spylace/pseuds/Spylace). 



Зимнему Солдату часто снится падение.  
Но убивает его совсем другое.

На выдохе он нажимает на курок – и спустя мгновение цель мертва. Позади начинают кричать, но он уже далеко; за отлично проделанную работу его удостаивают похвалы.  
Они ласково, всегда ласково усаживают его в кресло, а затем суют в рот резиновый кляп. Зубы послушно встают в прорези по краям.  
Ему не впервой.

Боль…  
Поезд давно ушел, и Стив уже в безопасности. Все остальное неважно.  
Тогда ему казалось, что падать страшно.  
Но падение не убило его, вопреки ожиданиям, и он успел пройти несколько миль прежде, чем кровопотеря железным занавесом преградила ему путь.  
Горький смешок застревает в горле – он слишком изможден, чтобы засмеяться по-настоящему.  
Мир тонет в снегу.

Позади него тянутся следы, но впереди лишь ровная снежная поверхность. Он не знает, сколько уже идет вот так, потеряв счет времени и направлению. И когда он наконец замечает, что не так, то останавливается – заставляет себя остановиться, пока дыхание облачками пара вырывается наружу, – а затем падает на колени. Его руки в крови.

Если девушка, ловкая, как паук, ассоциируется у него с красным, то ее приятель ~~Капитан Америка~~ Роджерс – чистый синий.  
Ему не полагается спрашивать, откуда он его знает.  
Ему не полагается…  
Просто не полагается.

Говард Старк слишком хитер, чтобы застать его врасплох: он сам проектирует свою машину и сам же ее водит, и проверяет каждое утро, все ли с ней в порядке – словно чует неладное. Какую-то грязную тайну, связанную с организацией, что он выстроил на обломках войны. У него есть жена, сын и любимая работа, и когда лед становится тонок, он отправляется далеко на север в Арктику. Туда, где поют белухи и нарвалы сражаются своими рогами, похожие на мифических единорогов.  
Во всем этом есть что-то неправильное, он чувствует это больным нутром, но все равно…

Что еще за Баки?

Это как удар под дых, только в тысячу раз хуже, и болит где-то глубоко внутри – там, куда их датчики не могут дотянуться. Он просыпается от ужаса, потому что падение не убивает его: он продолжает падать, и пропасть кажется совершенно бездонной.  
Его рука обретает собственную волю, когда он душит подошедшего ублюдка, пережимает ему глотку; вырывает иглу капельницы, чтобы не мешала ему выбраться отсюда. Если у него не выйдет, то погибнет еще больше людей.  
Дверь открывается, и…

Человек, идущий за ним по пятам, не его цель. Цель была уничтожена. Пора возвращаться. Зимний Солдат не допускает промахов. Он исполнил свой долг. И так ясно, чем все закончится.  
Он стреляет, но не на поражение.

Холодно. По ту сторону стекла кто-то стоит, нелепый на вид и смутно знакомый. Но это невозможно: у него нет прошлого, нет воспоминаний. Он просто оружие. Оружие не знает ни страха, ни сомнений, и все-таки…

Он с нежностью говорит ей, что она как маленький паучок.  
Она – вспышка цвета на мрачном полотне его мира.

Горячее солнце Малибу обжигает его отвыкшую от солнца кожу.

От дыма трудно дышать.  
С авариями всегда так, пусть он и не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз видел аварию. На грани сознания маячит какая-то мысль, но он отбрасывает ее – сейчас не до того. У него другое задание.  
Говард Старк безжизненно смотрит на него с водительского сидения. Они проведут расследование и в конце концов решат, что это был нечастный случай – трагично, но подобное случается. Даже с такими людьми, как Говард Старк; особенно с такими людьми, как Говард Старк. Он поливает машину керосином и бросает зажженную спичку.  
Пора уходить, но на мгновение он колеблется.

Маленькая девочка, девочка-подросток, бежит за ним по пятам. Они попросили разрушить ее жизнь, и он разрушил. Она попросила остаться, и он остался.  
Яркая алая вспышка, и…

У него нет имени. Ему и не нужно. Его называют Зимним Солдатом, прозвище прекрасно отражает суть. Оно как символ того, чего они боятся, жаждут и мечтают уничтожить.  
Напротив него садится человек, терпеливый человек со своими целями, планами и судьбой.  
Он хочет изменить историю. Переделать весь мир ради их… его… их общего дела.  
Этот человек – монстр.

Инженер умирает, раскинув руки и ноги в сторону, словно марионетка без ниточек.  
Его телохранительница еще жива. Она узнает его, она откуда-то его знает.  
Они дерутся, и он выигрывает. Чужое имя вертится у него на кончике языка.

Падение не убивает его, но лучше бы прикончило сразу.

Он смотрит на свои руки: одной не хватает.  
Он смотрит на свои руки: теперь вторая рука серебряная.  
Он смотрит на свои руки: с них капает кровь.  
Он смотрит на свои руки: с них капает кровь.

Ему все еще снится падение. Оно не прекращается никогда.

Он забирает маячок и разбивает у нее на виду. Она зовет его по имени, повторяет снова и снова, но это имя ни о чем ему не говорит.  
Миссия выполнена.  
Он поворачивается и уходит.

Падение не убивает его.  
Его убивает то, что они делают с ним после.


End file.
